Who Knew Jim was the Romantic Type?
by lemonStars
Summary: OC X Jimmy Pop  Just because he cheated doesn't mean he doesn't love her


**One-Shot-Who Knew Jim was the Romantic Type?—Jimmy POP**

"But I do love you!" he screamed.

"Well you have an amazing way of fucking showing it!" I screamed back.

He stayed silent. How could he not say anything after all that he had put me through?

"Five years," I whispered with tears filling my eyes.

"What?" he questioned in a somber tone.

"Five years, one mortgage, two kids, and another one on the way. Jimmy ... all for what? - Fuck Jimmy what the hell were you thinking?" I screamed the last part at him.

"You're pregnant?" He reached for my stomach.

"Yes!" I said pushing his hands away from me.

"Oh sweetheart," he said coming at me with arms wide open but I just pushed him away again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Jimmy, you tell me. I waste five years of my life with you just so you'll what?-cheat on me with some whore you met at a bar?"

"It's not like that."

"Oh really? Tell me what it's like then."

"I was drunk-"

"Oh wow that just makes everything better now doesn't it."

"I wasn't thinking like that."

"Well Jimmy you don't seem to think a lot anymore." I said softer.

"I'm sorry but-"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not accepting your apology."

"But-"

"Get out."

"But baby-"

"You can get your stuff tomorrow or later or something."

"Fine I'll be at Jarred's." He said in defeat.

"Bye."

"I love you," he said and walked out the door.

"Sure you do." I whispered to myself.

I walked up to my room and laid myself down on my bed and cried.

"Mommy?" I heard an innocent voice say from the door. I looked up to see my oldest, Friday, I know Jimmy chose it but I liked it being different rather than Samantha or Cassie. She is four and has his hair, his eyes, his double jointed thumbs; she's truly her father's child.

"What is it baby?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Is daddy gonna come back?" she asked walking towards me on the bed.

"Of course he will honey."

"Then why are you crying?" I miss that age, so innocent, so pure, so stupid.

"I'm not crying sweetheart I'm just happy that I have you and your little brother."

"Okay."

"Hey wanna go over to Uncle Bam's house?" her face lit up a huge smile swept across her face and she violently nodded her head up and down. "Should I take that as a yes?" her nods got more violent. "Okay, well I'll call Bam and Missy to make sure it's okay. And while I'm doing that how about you go and wake up J.J.?" My son, Jimmy Jr. was also named by his father, but we call him J.J. when we're feeling lazy or mad at dad. **Thankfully** he is nothing like his dad.

"Okay," she said and ran away to get her little brother.

I slowly picked up the phone and dialed Bam's number.

*ring**ring* "Hello?" I heard Bam say on the other line.

"Hey Bam its Cory."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Can I dump the kids on you for a little while?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, plus I've been meaning to show Big Jimmy something."

"Big Jimmy left."

"What?"

"We got in a fight and he left."

"Did he find out?"

"No-,"

"Then over what?"

"Could we please not talk about it right now please?" Just talking about it made me want to cry.

"Ok sorry, so are you gonna bring 'em over now or what?"

"Now."

"Okay, then I guess I better go and warn the guys, bye."

"Bye." and I hung up the phone.

I walked into J.J.'s room where he was trying to get dressed.

"Want some help with that?" I asked the struggling two-year-old who was forcing his left shoe on the right foot. I bent down to help but he just pushed me away.

"No!" he demanded. Maybe he's more like his father than I thought.

"Fine, but hurry up your sisters probably waiting in the car by now."

"Done." he yelled in triumph. I looked down at his feet to see his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!" and he ran off. Kids, you gotta love 'em.

"Are we there yet?" Friday whined.

"No, not yet." And I heard moans from the backseat. The drive wasn't that long, only a couple of minutes, but Friday made it seem like hours.

I tried to find a parking spot. I found one but it was Phil's- oh well I won't be here for that long.

"We're here!" Friday yelled from the backseat.

"Cory!" I turned and saw Ryan (Dunn) running towards me.

"Uncle Ryan!" Friday yelled. Ryan really was their uncle, he was my only brother and the reason me and Jimmy were together. Thanks a lot.

"Friday! Jimmy Jr.!" he yelled opening the front door.

"Hey Ryan," I said hugging my big brother.

"Hey."

"So where's Bam, I need to talk to him real quick?" He shot me a dirty look.

"Last time I checked he was over by the pool." He said opening the back door and the kids came rushing out.

I leant down on one knee so I was eye-level with the kids, "Ok, I'm going to leave you two here for a little while, is that alright with ya'll?" they nodded their heads in unison. "Okay," I kissed them both on the forehead, "Bye babies, bye Ryan." I said giving each of them another hug.

I walked over to the pool and saw Bam and Novak skating.

"Hey Cor-ay!" Novak yelled noticing me first.

"Hey Nude-ay!" I yelled back.

"What's up babe?" He asked giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Eww- cooties!"

"Of all of the things he has, cooties are the least of your worries," Bam said walking over.

"You're probably right, but you can never be too cautious about this stuff." I joked around.

"So whatcha doin' around these parts?" Novak asked.

"Just dropping off the kiddies."  
"Oh right you and Jimmy got in a fight," Novak said. I gave Bam a punch in the arm. "So what was the fight over?"

"He-he cheated on me." I said slowly.

"What?" they said in shock at the same time.

"The other night we got into a little fight, he went out and had sex with some slut he met at a bar." I cried.

"Oh it's okay, we're here for you," Bam said embracing me in a tight hug.

"Yea, you're better off without him," Novak comforted. "And at least now you and me can finally hook up."

"Thanks guys, I guess I should get going," I laughed. "Oh and the kids are with Ryan."

"Bye sweetheart." Novak said.

"Bye babe," Bam said with a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

I walked back to my car and started up the engine. I parked the car in the driveway and slowly walked up to the house. When I got to the front door it was strangely open, so I walked in cautiously.

"Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"

Then suddenly a giant body came flying at me from atop the staircase.

"Cory!"

"Jarred! How did you get in here?"

"Jimmy lent me his key."

"What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy wanted me to get some stuff for him."

"Well you can tell Jimmy that if he wants something he can come and get it himself."

"Okay but it might be a little while, he said he needed to go and get something from the mall or someplace like that."

"Whatever."

"So I guess I should go now."

"See ya' around."

"Bye."

"Hey wait. I didn't see your car outside; want me to give you a ride?"

"No thanks, I can walk."

"Oh right, I forgot you live just down the block."

"Shows how much you care," he laughed.

"Well it is just you, plus you haven't even lived there a full week yet." I teased.

"Love you too," he said walking out the front door.

I had just started packing Jimmy's stuff when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello is anybody home?" I heard Bam's voice echo throughout the house.

"Bam?" I questioned.

"Where are you?"

"In my room packing."

And within seconds he was leaning on my doorway, "Hey babe."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come over and help you pack."

"It's okay."

"No I want to help," he winked at me.

"Bam now's not the time.""Fine fine I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said as I watched him walk away.

"Hey Jimmy." Bam said as he walked out the front door.

"Hey, uh... hey what was Bam doing here?" he asked looking up at me from the bottom of the staircase.

"I told you I would call you," I changed the subject.

''Yea well I needed to get something. Are the kids here?" he asked while skimming the rooms for their presence.

"No they're at Bam's."

"Ok good, I need to give you something."

"What?"

"Well," he said innocently. Then ran down the stairs opened the front door and pulled out a huge bouquet of red roses from behind the front door.

"OH MY GOD!" I rushed to them forgetting about everything and letting the gorgeous flowers overcome my anger.

"I knew you would like them. So am I forgiven?"

"What?" I had forgotten what he had done for a second. "No! Holy hell Jimmy you can't expect to be forgiven that easily- I mean- God- seriously?-Go."

"But I thought-"

"Get out!"

"I still need to get something."

"Go ahead."

"I'll be right back," he said scurrying up the stairs to the attic. I don't why there's nothing up there except some stuff we'd gotten from his mom and dust.

After a couple of minutes he came down looking serious.

"I was going to do this earlier, but I just couldn't," he said.

"Jimmy what is it?" I was concerned, Jimmy was never serious. Maybe his mom left him a gun or something and he was gonna shoot me, oh shit.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not sure right now-"

"Just answer the question: do you love me?"

I _do_ love him with all of my heart, but it was just hard to right now.

"No?"

"Oh," he said in a quivery voice. "Okay, I guess I should go then."

He took something out of his pocket and placed it on the small table next to the door and walked out again. As soon as the door was closed I rushed over to see what it was.

I stopped and looked at it, not a gun but a small black box, the type you would give to somebody that you loved... the type with a ring in it.

I was hesitant to pick it up, but I did and opened it. There it was, a diamond with a ring attached, I couldn't believe that he would do this. I ripped open the door and watched him as he walked down the driveway. And as he walked away I realized that I do love him, no matter how much I denied it, and I always will.

_I love Jimmy Pop_

"Jimmy!" I cried out making him turn around, "I love you."

He smiled and ran to me and pulled me into a giant Jimmy-bear hug.

"So?" he questioned.

"I will," I answered, and I was the happiest I had ever been.


End file.
